One of those Nights
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Seto's working late at night again when Mokuba is unable to sleep. Set shortly before the Duelist Kingdom arc.


A/N: Here is another Seto and Mokuba brotherly fluff fanfic for you. I hope you guys enjoy this one too. No flames.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kaiba, believe me I would, but sadly he isn't mine. Neither is Mokuba. I don't own any of the other characters either, Kazuki Takahashi does.

...

Eleven-year-old Mokuba Kaiba lay in his bed, exhausted but unable to shake a feeling of fear and dread that threatened to consume him.

As hour after hour of the night came and went, the fear only gained strength with each passing moment.

Finally, the young boy couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Seto!" he screamed, unshed tears flooding his violet-gray eyes.

Mokuba began to panic when he didn't receive an answer.

"Seto?" he whimpered.

Still nothing.

Mokuba began to hyperventilate.

"SETO!" he screeched, clutching his long, black hair. "SETO, PLEASE ANSWER ME! SETO, I NEED YOU!"

...

Seto Kaiba sat at the desk in his home office, typing up a document on his computer when he heard a voice call his name.

"SETO!" the voice cried out. "SETO, PLEASE ANSWER ME! SETO, I NEED YOU!"

Seto knew that voice. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Mokuba!" he exclaimed. "Not again. Mokuba, hang on, I'll be right there!"

Abandoning the document he had been working so diligently on, the older Kaiba ran to his brother's room.

...

"Mokuba! Mokuba!"

Seto entered his brother's room to find his brother lying in the bed, curled up into a shaky ball and crying into his pillow.

"S...Seto..." the little boy sobbed. "Seto…"

"It's okay, Mokuba," Seto said, sitting beside his brother.

Mokuba sniffled as his greyish violet-colored eyes met the blue eyes of his brother.

"Do you feel like telling me what's wrong?" Seto asked.

Mokuba wiped his eyes and opened his mouth to speak before collapsing into a fit of tears once again.

"Hang on a sec," Seto said, preparing to stand. "Maybe you'll be able to talk if you drink some water first."

"No!" Mokuba screamed, grabbing his older brother's arm. "Don't go!"

Seto's normally cold expression became one of confusion.

"I'm just going to-" he started.

"I don't want you to leave!" his little brother wailed.

As Mokuba tugged on his arm, Seto sat back down and he hesitantly put his arms around his brother's small, shaking body.

"What happened?" The older boy asked.

"I...I w-was scared..." Mokuba whimpered, burying his face in Seto's chest.

"Scared of what?" Seto was confused, but at the same time he was worried.

Mokuba stifled his cries and shook his head.

"Mokuba, tell me," Seto urged. "I'm your big brother, you can tell me anything. You know that."

Mokuba hung his head, causing his wispy, black bangs to fall over his eyes.

"I don't want you to be mad," he whispered.

"I'm not," Seto insisted. "Now tell me what's got you so worked up."

"I'm afraid that..." Mokuba sighed and shook his head.

"Go on," Seto squeezed Mokuba's shoulder gently.

"I'm afraid that you'll leave me again," the younger boy admitted.

Seto's eyes widened slightly.

"Mokie..."

"And this time," Mokuba continued...I'm afraid you won't come back this time."

"Mokie..." Seto tried to keep from sounding hurt as he held his brother closer. "Why would you even think a thing like that?"

"You left..." Mokuba stammered. "Right after you lost your duel with Yugi, you left me."

Seto felt a knot of guilt beginning to form in his chest.

His little brother was right; he had left Mokuba there by himself. Yes, Roland and Hobson could keep an eye on him, but it wasn't the same. He needed Seto to be there for him. He needed his big brother.

"I know," Seto finally said after a few minutes. "And I'm sorry."

"Why?" Mokuba whispered.

Seto looked down to see that his brother's eyes had once again filled with tears and his shoulders were shaking again.

Mokuba's composure fell apart as he allowed himself to fall against his brother's chest.

"Why what?" Seto asked. "What is it, Mokuba?"

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Mokuba questioned, his voice filled with fear and sadness. "I would've gone anywhere with you and I would've done everything you told me to do, you had to have known that. So why did you leave me?"

Seto felt the knot in his chest tighten. Mokuba was the most important thing in the world to him. And yet, he had abandoned him. Now he realized just how badly his absence had hurt the child.

"I'm sorry, Mokie," he whispered.

"I really missed you, Seto," Mokuba said as he snuggled closer to his older brother. "I'm glad you're back home. I thought you'd left me for good."

Seto shook his head.

Mokuba crawled in his brother's lap.

"Don't go," he murmured repeatedly, clinging to Seto's arm. "Please, Big Brother, please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Seto replied. "I'm staying right here."

Mokuba smiled and wiped his eyes.

"You promise?" the child asked, his eyes now wide and hopeful.

Seto hesitated for a moment, but managed to smile back. It was rare for the CEO of KaibaCorp to genuinely smile, that action seemed reserved only for Mokuba, his little brother, his best friend, his everything.

"I promise," he said, meaning every word.

Mokuba sighed contently, snuggled against his brother, and began to drift off to sleep.

Seto stared down at the sleeping form of Mokuba in his lap. He still had work he needed to get done, but for now, that could wait. Mokuba couldn't.

Even though, he was practically addicted to work, he would occasionally take the night off to spend some time with Mokuba, and tonight was one of those nights...

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


End file.
